Rukawa dans tous ses états
by Indiana Yaoi
Summary: Quand on suit les pensées de Rukawa qui fait le point, et qui va découvrir quelque chose dans les vestiaires, et précisément dans les douches .


**Slam dunk**

Putain, ce mec est chiant! D'abord, faut qu'il débarque et qu'il s'auto proclame "super-génie", ensuite faut qu'il me remarque et essaie de me dépasser en essayant sans cesse de me rabaisser, et pour finir, il faut qu'il me plaise… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu pour mériter ça?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu pour le mater sous la douche après l'entraînement, le reluquer en plein effort en plein entraînement…? En fait baver dessus partout et quasiment tout le temps… Et même en rêve bordel! Combien de fois avons nous déjà vécu des nuits de folie?! Bien que ce soit en rêve… Bon dieu ce que j'aimerai le faire pour de vrai… (Non… non-non… oubliez ça… je ne crois pas en dieu, je ne suis pas un fanatique…) Mais je m'égare là… L'entraînement se termine, cool…

"cool"? Jamais je n'aurais cru un jour penser qu'arrêter l'entraînement est "cool".

Rien ne va plus. En attendant, j'ai des mesures à prendre –pour protéger Sakuragi… on sait jamais, et moi surtout- : Vous allez vite comprendre, pour chaque fin d'entraînement, je me suis fixé des objectifs. Ou missions, comme on veut…

Objectif n°1 : Ne pas attendre que tout le monde soit sorti pour coincer "le génie" avec moi sur le terrain….

Objectif n°2 : Ne pas toucher les fesses du roux… Les regarder m'excite déjà suffisamment. Si j'avais à les toucher je ne pourrais pas me retenir d'aller plus loin…

Objectif n°3 : Fermer les yeux dans les douches et choisir celle qui sera approximativement la plus éloignée de lui. Si je devais avoir une érection devant tout le monde se serait la honte…

Même si après tout c'est arrivé il n'y a pas si longtemps à Mitsui alors que, si je m'en souviens bien, il matais ouvertement Kogure… Parce-que c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'autre mot à employer pour la façon dont il le dévorait du regard. D'ailleurs Kogure à pris ses distances depuis… Allez savoir pourquoi…

Ensuite, j'ai encore d'autres objectifs, mais tous consistent en une seule chose : Fuir Sakuragi pour éviter son viol éminent.

Ok, self control. L'épisode de la douche se passe bien… De toute façon je vois rien alors c'est bon. J'en entends sortir au fur et à mesure, je vais les rejoindre.

Sauvé, il est parti!! Je n'ai plus qu'à…

"-Mmmh…!"

Y a encore du monde à la douche?! Mais tout le monde est sorti normalement…!

Akagi est toujours le dernier d'habitude et il est juste à côté de moi, prêt à partir.

Je vais aller voir, si ça se trouve il y en a un qui a glissé et qui s'est fait mal.

-Rukawa…? Où tu vas?

-Je retourne aux douches, j'ai laissé mon gel douche là bas.

-Ok. A demain, j'y vais!

-Oui, à demain.

Bon…maintenant on va vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passe dans les douches. Y a-t-il encore quelqu'un?

"-MMMmmh!!"

Encore ce bruit… Si ça se trouve, il y a vraiment quelqu'un qui s'est fait mal en tombant dans les douches… Je vais vérifier ça.

Ok, j'y suis. Je vais seulement entrouvrir la porte coulissante, on sait jamais. Si ça se trouve y a personne et je suis devenu complètement parano.

"-MMMMmmmh!! AAAH!!"

Y a bien quelqu'un, je me suis pas trompé, mais il a vraiment l'air d'avoir mal le pauvre, je vais aller l'aider. Je vais faire comme j'ai dit, juste faire légèrement coulisser la porte et voir de qui il s'agit.

… … … … … … … …

-Oui, ENCORE!!

Ok… Y en a qui s'éclatent apparemment… En tout cas, jamais j'aurais pensé un seul instant que les cris de jouissance de Kogure seraient si excitants… Même moi, ça me…

Quoi?! Quand on est gay soi-même on aime voir faire les autres, c'est normal!

Mitsui est doué…!! Bon sang, il à une façon de faire prendre son pied à Kogure particulièrement alléchante et il reçoit autant qu'il donne apparemment…!

Argh! J'ai une érection! M'enfin… pas étonnant, ils sont tellement…! Leur position du 69 est parfaitement exécutée. Hé, mais c'est que c'est carrément mieux qu'un porno! Quand je pense que même aujourd'hui, notre vice-capitaine faisait en sorte de prendre ses distances avec l'ancien MVP du collège… Il cache bien son jeu…

Ca y est, ils ont éjaculé tout les deux, Mitsui fait donc face au visage de Kogure en se léchant les lèvres. Mmmh… Ils s'embrassent comme si leurs vies en dépendaient… Alors ils seraient amoureux? Haletant, "le bigleux" autorise du regard Mi-tchi à aller encore plus loin. Ce dernier laisse donc libre cours à son imagination et dépose des baisers partout sur le visage et sur le torse de son amant, caressant le visage de celui-ci de sa main gauche et caressant son bas ventre de l'autre.

La main au visage de Kogure se déplace pour aller à sa bouche. Il l'ouvre donc, suçant les doigts apparemment experts de Mitsui pour les imbiber de salive.

Cela fait, les doigts vont de suite au niveau de l'intimité du vice-capitaine qui commence à légèrement courber son dos.

Sa respiration se fait plus rapide, sûrement à cause du stress que peut générer le fait d'être en dessous. Pour la première fois en plus… (Ca se voit.)

Mitsui le pénètre donc d'un premier doigt, puis d'un deuxième, et enfin d'un dernier. Tout se passe parfaitement bien, excepté quelques cris de douleur

incontrôlés sortis de la bouche de Kogure.

Après l'avoir embrassé doucement et de nouveau caressé le visage, Mitsui remplace enfin ses doigts par son pénis.

Je me demande si j'arriverais à être aussi patient avec Sakuragi… C'est pas sûr du tout ça…

Après un petit temps d'adaptation, Mitsui ne se ménage plus : Il enchaîne coups sur coups et impose une cadence infernale! Notre vice-capitaine est carrément obliger de l'agripper au cou et ne plus le lâcher pour ne pas flancher tout de suite.

Et merde, j'ai mouillé mon caleçon…

Les cris de Kogure se font de plus en plus aigus et les gémissements ne manquent pas non plus… On peut largement dire qu'ils prennent leur pied!

Maintenant, trempés et épuisés, ils arrivent au bout. Kogure jouit le premier, et après quelques derniers coups de butoirs, Mitsui ne tarde pas à faire la même chose, au comble du bonheur, et décidément amoureux… Le sourire aux lèvres, ils s'embrassent, sourient à en rire presque, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

A mon avis, Kogure ne pourras pas suivre l'entraînement de demain. Avec ce qu'il vient de se prendre… (Bah quoi?!)

Mitsui prend son amant dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'aux vestiaires, merde! S'ils me voient ils vont me tuer!! Enfin surtout Mi-chi… L'autre ne peut même plus marcher… Bon, j'me casse d'ici moi! Sinon je vais avoir des ennuis…

J'ai vraiment l'air fin… Tout seul comme un con dans la rue. Ca, c'est pas le pire. Le pire, c'est que mon caleçon est bien mouillé, que ça se voit, et que je suis encore pas mal excité de la vision de Mitsui et Kogure de tout à l'heure. Ce qui se traduit par des cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, une respiration rapide, les pupilles dilatées et de la sueur sur le visage et le cou. Je dois faire peur…

M'enfin, il est déjà 21h30, il fait nuit, et puisque la rue n'est pas bondée –heureusement!!- personne n'aura l'idée saugrenue de m'aborder, tant mieux. Et puis je suis supposé faire peur avec ma tête de… avec ma tête.

-Hé! Je fais que t'appeler depuis cinq minutes! Oh!

Et merde… Qui peut bien être le con, le plus gros abruti que la Terre ait jamais porté, l'ahuri, l'imbécile, le crétin qui ose pousser une telle beuglante en pleine rue rien que pour m'appeler?!

Je me retourne. Et là…

-Sakuragi?!

Les yeux exorbités et la bouche entrouverte, je le regarde, surpris. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là?! Peu importe… En tout cas, mon instinct ne me trompe jamais : Quand je pressent que celui qui m'adresse doit être un con, c'est que s'en ait vraiment un. La preuve, là ça à pas loupé…

-A quoi tu pensais, comme ça, pour pas me répondre, sale renard?

A propos d'instinct, là, le mien me crie de partir en courrant. Hé, ce n'est pas une fuite! C'est juste que là, je suis tout sauf présentable et puis, étant donné le peu de monde qu'il y a aux alentours, je me ferait une joie d'imiter la superbe prestation du vice-capitaine et de son joueur préféré que je viens juste de voir.

(Qu'est-ce qu'il sont bons!! J'aurais peut-être dû les filmer…)

Bref, là y a le Sakuragi qui commence à s'énerver alors je crois que j'vais me casser vite fait. Mais avant un petit mot. Pour prouver que je ne m'enfuit par lâcheté. J'ai ma fierté à préserver.

-Tu cherches la bagarre à m'ignorer comme ça, hein?!

Houla! Mais c'est qu'il mordrait…!

-Arrête ça. J'y vais, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

Et me voilà parti en courant. Royal. Du grand n'importe quoi. Mais il faut bien ça… Mais c'est qu'il m'a rattrapé! Je vais lui balancer une bonne vanne et je vais repartir.

-T'as pas compris?! J'y vais, là. Alors…

Hé! Minute! Mais c'est pas lui ça! C'est…! C'est Mitsui! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? Qu'est-ce qu'il veux? Je croyais avoir été discret en sortant du vestiaire pourtant… Il ne peux pas être là pour ça. Qu'il se mêle de ses affaires alors!

Mais attends…

=Flash back=

Rukawa, remarquant que Mitsui, portant Kogure dans ses bras, s'apprêtait à sortir des douches pour accéder aux vestiaires, s'est précipité pour sortir.

Il n'a fait cependant aucun bruit, mais dans la précipitation, il a oublié sa veste d'uniforme du lycée devant son casier, ce qui indique directement à qui appartient la veste.

Et connaissant un minimum leur coéquipier, Mitsui et Kogure en ont tout de suite déduit que si la veste avait été oubliée, c'est que son propriétaire était pressé de partir. Et à part eux, aucune raison de partir précipitamment…

=Fin du flash back=

Je dois faire en sorte que tout se passe bien. Sinon je serais vraiment dans la merde…

-Ok, vous avez deviné.

BAM!

Et un pain dans la tronche, un! Mais va falloir que ça s'arrête là. Je le comprend parfaitement mais c'est pas en continuant à me frapper qu'on va régler le problème.

-Pourquoi t'a fait ça?! Hein?!

-Hé, calme toi, ok? Je vais t'expliquer.

-Ouais, c'est ça, et après ça tu révélera tout à tout le monde pour qu'on se fasse humilier Kogure et moi, c'est ça?!

-Arrêtes tes conneries. Je dirais rien du tout. Et puis lâche moi, tu commences à me faire mal.

Ca y est, il commence à être déstabilisé, je pense qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant… Après je devrais peut-être même lui avouer que moi aussi je suis gay si je veux qu'il arrête de se méfier…

En tout cas il commence à relâcher la pression.

-Alors?

-Hé! Mi-chi! Pourquoi tu le frappes, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Et puis j'allais lui parler, dégage!

-Laisse nous tranquille…

Je crois que le regard que viens de lancer Mitsui à Sakuragi l'a bien refroidi… Il va peut-être partir…

-La petite sœur d'Akagi m'a dit de te prévenir qu'elle t'attendais à 21h00 au parc.

-ARGH!! Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt, saleté de renard?!

C'est bon, il est déjà loin… Bon, j'en termine avec le petit couple et après j'me casse.

-Ok, alors j'avais quasiment fini de me changer quand j'ai entendu un bruit étouffé venant des douches. J'ai cru que quelqu'un était tombé et s'était fait mal. Alors je suis allé voir.

Pas la peine de mentionner Akagi, ça pourrait être problématique. Et… je rêve ou Kogure est maintenant rouge comme une tomate?

-C'est tout?

-Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il se soit passé d'autre?

-Hm… Après avoir vu qu'il s'agissait de nous, au lieu de partir, tu es resté.

Merde! Grillé!

-A ton froncement de sourcils, je vois que j'ai tapé dans le mil… Putain, t'es vraiment dégueulasse!

Il lève son poing, c'est le moment!

-Je suis gay.

-Quoi?!

Il a rabaissé son poing, c'est bon… Apparemment, ce que je viens de lui dire à l'air d'avoir son effet. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une tête pareille, ç'en est presque drôle.

-Me force pas à me répéter.

-Ok… Donc en gros on peux compter sur toi pour garder ça secret pour le moment…?

-Même si j'avais été hétéro je n'aurais rien dit… (La confiance règne…)

Bon, j'me casse maintenant. Ils me suivent plus, ils ont compris je crois. Cool, j'vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi et dormir. Enfin après avoir… laissez tomber!

Le lendemain…

J'suis motivé pour l'entraînement! En attendant, dormir! (Et essayer de ne pas rêver de Sakuragi, nu sous moi, criant mon nom en étant en sueur et s'accrochant désespérément aux draps, nos peaux brûlantes se frottant l'une contre l'autre…) Ok…! Je crois que c'est bien parti! Je vais même pas pouvoir dormir aujourd'hui, c'est le prof qui va être content. Saleté d'hormones, vous allez me l'payer! Je me défoulerai sur Sakuragi le moment venu…

C'est donc de cette façon que j'ai passé ma journée. Je n'ai pas dormi une seule minute dans la journée, le prof d'ailleurs, au lieu de se réjouir s'est subitement inquiété et m'a envoyé à l'infirmerie… N'empêche, ma tension plafonnait à 18! Bref, là je suis rendu au gymnase, il est temps de s'entraîner. Prions pour que je sois dans la même équipe que Sakuragi dans les matches à 5 contre 5, je me vois mal le marquer. En me frottant à lui, l'érection sera inévitable…

-Ah, Rukawa! Alors comme ça il paraît que tu n'as pas dormi de la journée? Ca s'est répandu comme une traînée de poussière!

-Ouais… Salut Ayako.

Et voilà l'autre abruti aux cheveux rouges qui m'observe attentivement sous toutes les coutures…

-Ca se voit en tout cas! Ah ah! Il a des petits cernes sous les yeux!

-T'es sacrément observateur, toi, Hanamichi! Je ne l'avais même pas vu!

Et me voilà en train de rougir bêtement. Ca devrait pas me faire autant plaisir que Sakuragi remarque avec attention un tout petit changement sur moi. Et Mitsui et Kogure qui se payent ma tête… Les cons.

-OK! VOUS ETES PRETS?!

-OUAIS!!

-Hé, Hanamichi, arrête "d'examiner" Rukawa, tu veux? Je vais attribuer les équipes.

-Mais il est bizarre gori…!

BAM!!

Là! C'est le moment le plus important! Il ne faut surtout pas qu'Hana… et depuis quand je l'appèle par son prénom lui?! Il ne faut surtout pas que Sakuragi soit mon adversaire!

Et merde…

Voilà cinq minutes que les équipes sont formées, et moi, comme ce que je craignais, je me retrouve à être dans l'équipe adverse de cet abruti. Et puis il a l'air motivé en plus! Depuis tout à l'heure il n'arrête pas de me provoquer et de dire sans arrêt qu'il va me battre, ect… Enfin comme d'hab., quoi… Sauf que là, justement, la situation a changée. Et pas à mon avantage, c'est clair…

Quelle horreur! Ma défense est une vraie passoire, et je n'ose pas m'attaquer à lui! Je suis ridicule, ça m'énerve…! Et regardez le parader, s'auto proclamer "Sakuragi-le génie"…! Quel crétin… Lui, à la fin de l'entraînement, je le chope et… et c'est justement la fin de l'entraînement… Merde!!

Là je me fait tranquillement réprimander par le capitaine, puis par Ayako, et le meilleur pour la fin, "le petit couple" se fout ouvertement de ma gueule.

-Et bah alors?! On s'en doutait un peu, mais à ce point là…!

-Quoi?

-T'es amoureux…!!

-…!

Amoureux? Je ne me suis jamais posé cette question. Je veux dire, moi mon objectif c'était de mettre Sakuragi dans mon lit et de le garder comme partenaire, après… Mais, on dirait qu'ils n'ont pas tort… Merde!! Comment je vais pouvoir gérer et ça, et mes… "pulsions"? C'est pas possible, c'est impossible!

-Vous êtes devenus de supers copains maintenant! Inséparables! Mitsui, Kogure…

-Ca te dérange Hanamichi?

Qu'il peut être agressif ce Mitsui… Il ne réagirais pas aussi violemment, personne ne le suspecterai de quoi que ce soit… D'ailleurs il ferait mieux de suivre le conseil que Kogure va lui donner. Vue la tête qu'il fait, c'est clair qu'il va intervenir.

-Hisashi, allons y, c'est sûrement Rukawa qu'il essaye de provoquer, pas nous, alors laissons le avec lui.

Bingo.

Ils partent… mince. Je préférerai presque leur présence qu'à celle de cet imbécile aux cheveux rouges en ce moment.

En tout cas, je pense qu'il les à grillés le vice capitaine et l'ancien MVP… Kogure n'aurait pas dû appeler Mitsui par son prénom… tant pis, c'est pas mes affaires.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien espérer trouver en "m'examinant" comme à son habitude lui aussi?! Tout ce qu'il va récolter, c'est mon poing dans la…

Ok, on se calme et on arrête tout…

-Tes pas comme d'habitude… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Non mais de quoi je me mêle?! C'est bien gentil de sa part d'y penser mais si je venais à lui expliquer que l'unique cause de mon changement de comportement c'est lui, je ne sais pas comment il le prendrait… Et encore moins si je lui dit qu'il m'occupe les pensées de manière très suspecte…

-Rien.

-Tu sais que si tu n'es plus à la hauteur pour rivaliser avec moi, je serais véritablement un champion et que je t'écraserai…?

Et le voilà reparti dans son délire… c'est pas vrai.

-La ferme. Faut que je m'entraîne encore, pousse toi de là.

Merde, qu'il est têtu, maintenant il veut encore plus rester. Si seulement il savais à quel point –mais à quel point!- j'ai envie d'être seul, là… Une pression pareille toute la journée, c'est tout juste tenable, alors pendant les entraînements et après, c'est trop. Au point où j'en suis, je pourrais craquer à tout moment, et ça je peux pas me le permettre. Si jamais il se révélait qu'il n'aime pas ce que je ferais, il essayerai de me casser la figure et j'en ressortirai définitivement perdant…

Et voilà, à force de penser des trucs pareils, j'en ai mal au ventre. Angoisse, stress, peur, amour, désir, tendresse… Colère parfois… S'en est trop, je vais rentrer chez moi.

-"Rien", hein? T'a les sourcils froncés et tu me regarde même pas en face.

-Salut.

-Hein?!

Voilà, c'est fait. J'ai plus qu'à rentrer et… Argh, même ça j'ai l'impression que j'y arriverais pas. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal! C'est une horreur. On est pourtant pas censé être "aux anges" lorsque l'on est amoureux? Que des conneries apparemment…

J'aurais dû me douter qu'il allait me retenir, ce type est hallucinant. Allez, un petit soupir pour la forme, avec un peu de chance il comprendra que je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'être là avec lui.

Ah? Ca le fait réagir. Ce qui est dommage c'est qu'il ne le comprend pas comme je le voudrais… Ca l'a choqué et aussi le fait que je n'ai pas résisté à sa poigne, maintenant il veut savoir pourquoi. 'Tain, que ce type est collant. Si j'avais su…

Bon, je n'ai plus d'autre choix maintenant, je vais lui faire comprendre qui il est pour moi. Tant pis si je me fais jeter, parce-que là, j'en peux plus.

Je pose donc une main sur son épaule et le fait reculer alors que j'avance. Une fois le dos collé au mur, il prend enfin compte de sa position et me regarde, tout comme moi je l'ai toujours regardé.

Peu à peu, je réduis l'espace entre nous. Nos corps, désormais collés l'un à l'autre, il se met à respirer de façon irrégulière, et un peu plus alors que je met l'une de mes jambes entre les siennes. Et maintenant, il est temps. Mes yeux plantés dans les siens, et nos bouches déjà entrouvertes, j'incline ma tête sur le côté et je l'embrasse doucement. Pas de réaction de sa part. Si je m'y attendais, à ça…! Je presse donc un peu plus mes lèvres contre les siennes et ce geste le fait réagir : Lui aussi presse encore un peu plus ses lèvres contre les miennes en décollant l'arrière de son crâne du mur. Ma main n'ayant pas bougé de son épaule se déplace jusqu'à son visage pour le caresser. De lui même, il entrouvre sa bouche mais ne prend aucune initiative, j'insère donc ma langue dans sa bouche et caresse tendrement la sienne. Prenant apparemment plaisir à cet échange, je ne participe donc plus seul à cet échange et déjà une de ses mains se retrouve dans mes cheveux et l'autre sur ma nuque.

Je suis heureux. Je suis même plus qu'heureux! Je suis… Ah! Amoureux à en crever je crois… Notre baiser prend une toute autre tournure maintenant. A plusieurs reprises, nos bouches se séparent pour mieux se retrouver.

Là, la pause est plus longue. Je tente alors de reprendre mais il ne tient pas vraiment à le faire. Pourquoi? Nous relevons donc la tête simultanément afin de nous regarder dans la yeux, et la question n'a pas besoin d'être posée, c'est donc d'un ton que je ne lui connais pas qu'il tente de me répondre.

-Je… C'est encore trop confus… Je suis… désolé… désolé Rukawa…

Il me pousse donc pour se retirer de l'emprise de mon corps sur le sien et part sans rien dire. Quant à moi, je m'appuie désespérément contre le mur de la main droite, la gauche sur mon genou, et la tête en bas je rumine.

Peut-être était-ce encore trop tôt… J'espère en tout cas ne rien avoir brisé entre nous.

Bien, une nuit s'est écoulée, et je crois que je n'ai pas assez dormi. (C'est normal, j'ai pas réussit…) J'ai intérêt à bien dormir pendant les cours… (Sinon le prof va encore s'inquiéter pour rien…) En tout cas, comme ça, je n'aurait pas d'accident en venant à vélo ce matin ni ce soir, c'est déjà pas mal! C'est les gens du quartier qui vont être contents…

Ok, enfin arrivé. C'est l'heure de dormir…! J'suis crevé à force.

Et voilà… j'arrive toujours pas à dormir… Et puis pas la peine de s'creuser la tête pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment… Hanamichi Sakuragi… Si j'avais su qu'un jour j'aurait été privé de sommeil pendant plus de 24 heures à cause de lui, je l'aurais fui comme la peste. Enfin surtout en sachant la raison de pourquoi je n'aurais pas dormi tout ce temps… Bref, je me torture les méninges pour rien là…

Vivement la fin des cours… La prochaine fois, j'emmènerai un kakuro ou un sudoku, on sait jamais…

Et une journée de cours à rien faire, une! Maintenant, j'suis gonflé à bloc pour l'entraînement!! Et cette fois ci, la chance sera avec moi, je le sens!

Effectivement, je suis dans la même équipe qu'Hanamichi. C'est cool. Je vais pouvoir me donner à fond! Lui par contre il à l'air de nous faire une petite baisse de régime… pas bon, ça. On va le charrier un peu histoire de le motiver, ce grand crétin…

-Hé bah alors, on est déjà fatigué…?  
-QUOI?! Qu'est-ce que t'as dis? Moi, Sakuragi-le-génie, je ne serais pas en forme? N'importe quoi! Allez, amène-toi, Rukawa…!

Et hop la, moi je n'existe plus…! Je suis déjà bien loin…!

-Hé! Reviens ici, le renard!

C'est assez incroyable quand même, tout se passe comme d'habitude : Hanamichi s'énerve à mes remarques, tout le monde se met à stresser de peur que le "gozilla du basket-ball" ne saccage tout, et moi je l'ignore impeccablement. Franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tout se passe aussi bien… Je ne vais pas me plaindre, c'est tant mieux. Maintenant, place au match!

La mise en jeu se passe bien, le ballon est dans mon équipe. Nous fonçons donc directement en attaque. C'est un match qui oppose les secondes aux premières et terminales, donc on ne perd pas de temps, et on tente directement l'attaque éclair.

Après quatre minutes de jeu, mon équipe mène au score d'un point, et il reste encore une minute de jeu. Si on ne veut pas perdre, il va falloir marquer!

-Allez, encore un panier!!

-Ouais!!!

-En défense, en défense!!

Nous parvenons à briser leur défense, bien!! Bon boulot, Hanamichi, tu progresse! Maintenant, fais moi une passe! Une passe! Une passe! Une passe! Une passe! Une passe! Une passe! Une passe! Une…

Hein?! Quel crétin! Il a voulu marquer tout seul, mais ça ne passera pas, je vais récupérer le ballon dans les airs et faire un holley-oop, pas le choix!

Et là… Ah????!!!!!

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris, à celui là, de faire un truc pareil?!

Et bin voilà… une fois de plus à un entraînement, nous voilà tous les deux accrochés à l'anneau du panier… Lui aussi à eu la même idée que moi…

Et donc, comme la dernière fois, nous nous engueulons, tout naturellement…

-Dégage! De toute façon, c'est moi qui ait marqué! Certainement pas toi!

-Bin voyons… T'avais qu'à pas être dans mes pâtes, t'aurais dû me faire une passe, abruti!

-Comment?!

Et comme pour se battre, alors que nous sommes encore tous les deux accrochés à l'anneau, il entoure ma taille de ses hanches et tente de s'approcher pour m'infliger un coup de boule. Mais apparemment, des souvenirs lui reviennent…

Donc bon, il s'est désisté…

La chose qui craint, c'est que, pendant qu'on se disputait, le match n'était pas finit, et nous deux restés plantés au bout du terrain, les autres se sont pris 3 points de la part de Mitsui. Donc on a perdu…

Oh, mais c'est moi ou je sens que l'anneau est en train de flancher?!

Krrriiii!!

Ah nan c'est pas moi… Alors il est temps que je me tire!!

BAM!!

Et bah voilà… Expliquez moi, aussi, pourquoi cet abruti d'Hanamichi ne s'est pas décroché… Il s'est carrément pris l'anneau sur la tête! Mais bon, ce gars est solide, ça va… Tenez, pour le prouver, je vais pouffer un peu, il va tout de suite réagir.

-Hé! On ne se moque pas impunément du génie!!

Et voilà, qu'est-ce que j'disais… Trop fort, au final il reste assez prévisible quand même…

Ah, mais c'est qu'Akagi se ramène! Tu m'étonne, on à carrément démonté le panier aussi!

-Vous deux!

BLAM! BLAM!

Un bon coup de poing… D'habitude, ceux là sont réservé à Hanamichi…

-Vous me repayerez ce panier de basket. Compris?

Et merde. J'ai pas les moyens, moi. Et je pense que l'autre encore moins…

-Aaaaah, mais c'est pas possible ça go… euh, capitaine! J'ai pas du tout les moyens!

-Et tu crois que je les ai, imbécile?!

-…

Et là, je sais ce qu'il doit penser : "Grr, ce renard, quel fourbe!"

"fourbe"… rien du tout, oui…! Il se met des idées absurdes dans la tête plutôt…

Fin de l'entraînement. Bilan : Un panier à racheter. Minute!

=Flash back=

-A demain tout le monde!

-Ouais, a plus!

Terminé pour aujourd'hui, j'ai hâte d'être à demain! (Et de dormir aussi… mais ça c'est normal…) Mais au fait, pourquoi Hanamichi ne vient pas me voir comme d'habitude pour me défier?! Bizarre… Peut-être qu'il pense que ça va tourner comme hier et qu'il n'en a pas trop envie…

Tout de même, le voilà. Mais… il ne vient toujours pas… Il se contente de me regarder avec un air… fourbe?!

=Fin du flash back=

Hé! Alors il aurait l'intention de me laisser payer le panier cassé tout seul?! Ca va pas se passer comme ça…

Je cours donc le rejoindre avant qu'il ne s'en aille et l'attrape par le bras. Sauf qu'il m'a vu et m'empêche donc de le retenir. Quel crétin… il se la joue à la "attrape moi si tu peux". Ridicule…

Il tient à jouer ce jeu là?! Alors on va y jouer… Le premier qui attrape l'autre le viole! Hem… faut oublier ça tout de suite.

Mais alors que je me jette presque sur lui, il se décale tout d'un coup, ne me laissant que l'option de m'écraser par terre. Seulement, au dernier moment, il me rattrape, me soulève, tout d'un coup là aussi, sans que je ne m'en rende compte de suite, et sans attendre, il m'embrasse comme jamais je n'ai imaginé que nous ne le ferions un jour… Dos contre le mur, complètement à sa merci, il fait ce qu'il veux de moi. Mais crois-tu que ça puisse durer, Hana-kun…?

Et donc, de mes mains je le repousse vers l'arrière, souriant tel un fourbe, avant de presque violemment le pousser contre le mur d'en face, reprenant la dominance. Après encore quelques baisers passionnés, d'un signe de tête je lui fait comprendre qu'on peux aller chez moi, et d'accord, il me suit.

Une fois arrivés, pas le temps de faire visiter. Cette nuit, tout ce qu'il verra, c'est mon lit. Je ne prend même pas le temps de fermer la porte à clé que je me jette littéralement sur Hanamichi et lui enlève ses vêtements après avoir enlevé les miens à la vitesse éclair. Je le mène jusqu'à ma chambre, et nous prenons place sur le lit, moi au dessus, lui en dessous. Pas une parole, rien, il n'est pas nécessaire de parler, nos corps le font pour nous…

Déjà il se courbe alors que je lui chatouille le bas des reins de mes doigts fins, et de ce fait, nos corps s'en retrouvent d'autant plus proches. Nos peaux se caressent mutuellement en un frottement irrégulier, et nos lèvres se gonflent alors que nous nous embrassons. Mais les miennes quittent sa bouche si délicieuse pour taquiner son cou qui l'est tout autant… Lui pendant ce temps s'occupe de me chatouiller les lobes d'oreilles avec sa langue, chose qui fonctionne relativement bien puisque je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser quelques gémissements en rougissant de plaisir, ce qui à l'air de le satisfaire. Mais il ne perd rien pour att… Hé, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Je rêve, il échange nos positions! Et il ne perd pas de temps en plus. Après m'avoir simplement glissé un "accroche toi" alors qu'il me léchait encore l'oreille, il s'occupe de mon cou et de mon torse relativement vite (mais bien, il faut l'admettre) pour aller directement à… mon pénis. Il le masse d'abord avec ses mains, puis une fois suffisamment gonflé, il s'y met avec sa langue. Il l'humidifie d'abord, me torture en chatouillant mon gland, puis le prend entièrement en bouche. Wooow… Alors là, je… Ah! Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ça bien!! Si ça continue,…

Ses mouvements se font de plus en plus rapides et mon désir augmente de la même façon, et au bout de quelques secondes encore, je finit par éjaculer dans sa bouche. Il fait une tête bizarre, mais je crois qu'on ne s'arrêtera pas là pour autant…

J'avais raison, il profite même du fait que je sois passablement fatigué par la fellation qu'il vient de me faire pour prendre de nouveau les devants. Saleté…

M'empêchant un peu de respirer, il me met trois doigts dans la bouche que je me dépêche d'imbiber de salive. Et ces mêmes doigts, il les présente immédiatement à mon anus pour les y insérer un par un. Une fois tous présents en moi, j'essaye tant bien que mal de me détendre et de bien respirer, mais rien n'y fait, la douleur n'est quand même pas bénigne…

Se rendant compte de cela, il se baisse quand même sur moi pour m'embrasser et me susurrer quelques mots. Après quelques minutes d'adaptation, mon corps est fin prêt à accueillir Hanamichi, et donc il enlève ses doigts pour les remplacer par son pénis. Il fait d'ailleurs preuve d'une patiente incroyable, car on voit quand même combien il est oppressé par l'envie d'aller bien plus loin…

Aux premiers mouvements de va et viens, nous gémissons tous les deux doucement, surpris par la délicieuse sensation qui nous ait offerte, mais cette sensation, brisant définitivement la patience dont il a fait preuve jusqu'à maintenant, pousse Hanamichi à directement enchaîner avec de forts coups de butoirs, me faisant hurler de plaisir mais aussi de douleur. Lui aussi se met à pousser quelques cris alors qu'au bout de quelques 10 bonnes minutes il finit par voir l'orgasme arriver. Moi, n'en pouvant déjà plus, mais n'ayant pas encore jouit, je me laisse aller au grès de son rythme alors que le plaisir se fait de plus en plus intense, transformant chacune de mes expirations en gémissement. Arrivant au bout, il touche inconsciemment ma prostate, et là, le cri que je pousse est encore lus fort, plus aigu et expressif que tous les autres, et je me met à éjaculer entre nos deux corps en sueur. Et Hanamichi, qui sentais déjà arriver la jouissance depuis quelques minutes finit aussi par crier, à crier mon nom, alors que je sens qu'il éjacule en moi.

Epuisé, je m'endors instantanément…

-Oh-oh! La belle au bois dormant! On se réveille!

-Hmm…

Qui… Qui ose me réveiller? Alors que je n'ai pas dormi depuis longtemps…

-Hé, Rukawa, je suis pas chez moi et faut qu'on aille en cour là…

Cette voix…

Ah! Hanamichi Sakuragi! C'est vrai! Hier, nous avons… Peu importe. C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui on a cour…

-C'est bon, c'est bon, je m'lève…

Argh, je suis encore à moitié dans les vapes. Aie! Et il n'y est pas allé de main morte, le bougre, j'ai du mal à marcher! Faut que je m'habille.

Ca y est, tout est bon, on a plus qu'à aller au lycée maintenant.

Nous marchons donc côte à côte, mais nous ne nous tenons pas la main. On n'est pas non plus un de ces couples ridicules qui ne sont ensembles que dans le but de se montrer. De toute façon il en tout à fait hors de question, et je pense qu'il est d'accord avec moi…

Voilà, dans le couloirs des classes de secondes, nos chemins se séparent, je le reverrait ce soir à l'entraînement.

-Bon bin à tout à l'heure, Hana-kun.

-Ouais!

-Au fait! Je t'aime…

-…! Moi aussi…

Et nous rentrons dans nos classes respectives. D'ailleurs, depuis la mienne, je peux largement entendre : "Hanamichi Sakuragi, vous êtes encore en retard!!"

FIN!! Tel est pris qui croyait prendre…


End file.
